veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Yodelnapper!
The Yodelnapper! (sometimes known as The Yodel Napper) is the third episode from the Larry-Boy Cartoon Adventures. Plot Larryboy is excited over the new Hula Heidi dolls, but Archie is less impressed considering Larryboy owns all the other Heidi dolls. Larryboy is devastated that the dolls are sold out, but Archie tells him that his favorite yodeler, Einger Warblethroat, is performing. However, the performance goes wrong when Greta Von Gruesome kidnaps Einger and takes him to her castle and demands the delivery of all yodelers. With the help of Archie, Larryboy sneaks into the castle under the disguise of a yodeler. There, he releases the trapped yodelers, but the group falls into a pit and are attacked by an army of Hula Heidi dolls. After defeating the dolls with the help of the yodeling Einger, Larryboy apprehends Greta Von Gruesome and she is arrested. The five rescued yodelers then put on a "Tribute to Larryboy" concert, yodeling the theme song. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus *Archie *Einger Warblethroat *Greta Von Gruesome *:Lampy *Bubblegum *Lemon tiwst *Dark Crow Fun Facts Trivia *The list of things the super heroes listed. **Lemon Twist - Money **Scarlet Tomato - Fancy utility belts. **Dark Crow - Super sonic stealth planes. **Larry-Boy - The complete works of Einger Warblethroat on CD. *The audience member who shouted "C'mon, yodel already!" sounds like Scallion 3. *Larry read the interactive storybook version on The Doom Funnel Rescue! and The Good, the Bad and the Eggly. Remarks *The seating during the yodel event is somewhat odd. Archie was originally in the front, but he was then at the balcony with Larry. *This is probably the first time Larry develops a crush on Vicki. *Junior mentions on Awful Alvin, the Alchemist, and Lampy are in jail. But he forgot to mention Mother Pearl. **Speaking of Awful Alvin, his head appears as one of the audience crowds, despite being in jail. *The toy sheep is different in the Daily Bumble image. *The continuity for the seating is off: **Herbert and Wally are seen in the back, but Wally is also see next to Ma Mushroom. **Bob is seen on Vicki's right, but another character is seen on Bob's spot in a closeup. Goofs *During the scenes of the yodeling festival, the second character next to the beet on the balcony is headless. *The words on Greta's newspaper is missing when she was first reading it, but shows in the next shot. Inside References *This is probably the second time Larry created a monster by accident. *Larry-Boy's scream was reused from the previous episode. *Greta states "That's right!" when Larry-Boy discovers she's the "yodelnapper". *This episode states that Larry dressed up as a yodeler, considering he was a doctor that yodeled before. Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Larry-Boy Episodes Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:2000-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010